Gracias a Crookshanks
by Artemisa1990
Summary: La muerte de Dumbledore a traido repercusiones para todos. Sobre todo para Draco que se enfrenta al castigo por no conseguir superar su mision. Draco queda ciego y al cuidado del trio dorado, Hermione ve una nueva faceta de Draco que no le desagrada.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Draco y Hermione y espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendolo, lo ire subiendo un capitulo por semana.

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Castigo y el Hallazgo

La oscuridad me rodeaba, a pesar de tener mis manos a pocos centímetros del rostro no conseguía visualizarlas, era una oscuridad densa y pesada la que caía sobre mí. La humedad del aire se colaba por mis pulmones y yo no paraba de temblar, pero el frío no era lo que yo notaba, mi corazón latía fuerte con un ritmo frenético y yo jadeaba con terror por los pensamientos que venían a mi cabeza. Le había fallado y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba en el vocabulario del Lord Oscuro. Mi mano había temblado a la hora de sujetar la varita, el momento que tendría que haber dado muerte a Dumbledore. La mirada del viejo director se había clavado en mi mente, era una mirada de suplica. No era una suplica por su propia vida sino por la mía, él no deseaba verme convertido en un asesino. Convertido en algo que no era y que no tenía el valor para convertirme. Valor, eso era lo que me había faltado, en mis venas solo corría la cobardía y ahora estaba condenado al mas despiadado de los castigos por el mas cruel de todos los seres.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa oscura celda pero el tiempo no transcurría, ni un maldito rayo de luz, solo escuchaba mi respiración fatigosa y el correteo de los roedores sobre la piedra del suelo. No sabía que me harían, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que me aterrorizaba la respuesta. Quizás intentar escapar fuera la solución, pero no tenia nada, la varita me la habían arrebatado justo antes de tirarme contra el suelo junto con una promesa de volver para el castigo. Era una locura el solo pensar en escapar, quizás solo me castigara y me dejara con vida, pero mi mente no recordó muchos momentos de benevolencia del Lord, por que seria yo una excepción.

No pude pensar mucho más por el sonido del metal de la puerta abriéndose, mi corazón latía con más fuerza aun, la luz del exterior me daño los ojos y tuve que cerrarlos con rapidez. No sabia cuantos eran pero el sonido de varias pisadas me alerto de la presencia de más de una persona. La presión de unos dedos como garras me arrancaron un gimoteo doloroso, obligándome a andar hacia el exterior donde me esperaba él, donde me aguardaba la maldad reencarnada. La piel se me crispo en solo pensar en su deforme cara, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, esa mirada de bestia desbocada. La angustia me abordo cada poro de mi cuerpo provocándome el mayor asqueo que había sentido en mi vida.

Conocía aquellos suelos tenebrosos únicamente iluminados por unas antorchas acopladas a las paredes, las había recorrido desde que tenía uso de razón. Los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy se habían convertido en los corredores al patíbulo, me sentía un sentenciado a muerte dirigiéndose a su fin.

Del empujón que me propino el guardia caí de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra. Había visto tantas veces ese suelo que tan poco me había importado y ahora seria lo último que viera con vida.

-**Mi señor Tenebroso aquí le traigo al traidor**-escuche que decía el guardia con reverencia.

Mi vista estaba clavada en la piedra del suelo sin atreverme a alzarla, con temor de encontrarme los ojos de esa bestia. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, no quería llorar pero el solo pensar en lo que me deparaba me hacia entrar en la mayor desesperación.

-**El Lord Tenebroso esta demasiado ocupado como para ocuparse de esta sabandija traidora**.-esa voz consiguió helarme la sangre.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los oscuros orbes de mi viejo profesor de pociones, me miraba con asco y al mismo tiempo con un brillo que no supe distinguir…quizás compasión.

-**El Lord me ha encargado acabar con la vida de este miserable traidor**-la mirada de Snape se clavo en el guardia que lo miraba con ojos de desconfianza.-**Muévete escoria este estupido no merece publico.**

El guardia lo observo un instante, se cuadro y se marcho dejando el eco de la gran puerta de roble al cerrarse.

**-¿Has visto Draco lo que ha derivado de tus acciones?**-Snape miraba el crecipitar de las llamas en la chimenea de negro alabastro, tan negro como el dolor de mi alma.

**-¿Voy a morir?**-fue lo único que consiguió salir como un temblor de mis labios.

-**Has traicionado al Lord, ese es el castigo por tal acto**-dijo Snape volviendo a mirarme esta vez sin odio, sin asco, carente de emoción alguna.

-**No pude hacerlo**-quise gritar pero casi fue un susurro, ni siquiera se si él me oyó porque su expresión no cambio ni un ápice.

Snape se acerco a mí, se agacho hasta que su mirada estuvo a la misma altura que la mía.

-**Lo siento Draco**-y sus ojos me dijeron algo, me ofrecieron una tranquilidad que no entendía en la situación en la que me encontraba-**Confía en mi**-sus palabras me aturdieron pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que se levantaba y que sus labios pronunciaban la maldición prohibida que me mataría.

-**Despierta muchacho**-la voz de alguien llegaba hasta mi mente, sentí el frío, el viento que me azotaba el cuerpo, estaba vivo. Algo calido me resbalo por la mejilla y supe que estaba llorando de alivio, de una calma que me calo hasta los huesos.

-**Draco despierta**-la voz de Snape también me llego y quise abrir los ojos y darle las gracias por salvarme la vida y lo que ello suponía, arriesgar su propia vida.

-**Profesor Snape**-mi voz sonaba ronca y quebrada.-**¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?-**aquella oscuridad me recordaba a la oscuridad de la celda, densa e inquebrantable tiniebla.

**-¿Qué dices muchacho? Es pleno día y el sol deslumbra los ojos**-la voz del individuo no la reconocía, pero me resultaba imposible aquella explicación, yo solo captaba la mayor oscuridad.

-**Snape, ¿no será que…-**el desconocido no termino de hablar

-**Draco escúchame, no ves nada porque no puedes**-Snape lo dijo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y la impresión fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-**Ciego, no puede ser**-moví las manos hasta mis ojos pero no conseguía verlas a pesar de saber que estaban allí justo frente a mis narices.

Hace ya dos meses desde la muerte del Director Dumbledore pero todavía Harry se culpaba de no haber podido hacer nada por salvarlo. Tanto Ron como yo hemos intentado convencerlo de que el no podría haber hecho nada y de que Dumbledore no le perdonaría que pusiera en riesgo su vida. Una vida tan valiosa como la suya no podía ser arriesgada tan a la ligera, Harry era nuestra única esperanza. Era su destino el enfrentarse a Voldemort, el único que tendría una oportunidad para vencerlo. Pero parecía que ni el mismo estaba muy seguro de poder conseguirlo.

Desde esa tragedia tanto Ron como yo habíamos ido a vivir junto a Harry a la mansión que Sirius le había dejado en herencia a su ahijado. Grimmauld Place era la vieja mansión de los Black, escondida bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad por el cual nadie que Harry no quisiera pudiera verla. La mansión era grande pero vieja y bastante destartalada hasta que vinimos e intentemos arreglarla un poco. Después de semanas de arduo trabajo y muchísimas quejas de Ron, habíamos conseguido una casa decente en la que los tres vivíamos cómodamente.

Estaba bastante concentrada en mis deberes de runas mágicas, eran bastante complicadas pero siempre me han gustado las cosas difíciles. Desde que era muy pequeña siempre me han gustado los retos, cuando una cosa era demasiado fácil o demasiado predecible siempre terminaba por perder el interés. Por eso cuando supe que iría a Hogwarts me sentí completamente extasiada, algo desconocido, una cosa nueva e impredecible que me haría sentir viva.

La repentina visión de Crookshanks sobre mi escritorio me despertó de mis ensoñaciones. Me concentre nuevamente en las dificultosas runas y olvide los pensamientos que había tenido unos momentos anteriores pero no pude concentrarme por mucho tiempo por el molesto ruido que mi felino provocaba con el rasgueo de sus uñas sobre el marco de la ventana, situada justo encima de mi escritorio.

-**Ya basta Crookshanks, no dejas que me concentre**-le dije a mi gato mientras con cuidado lo depositaba nuevamente en el suelo.

Volví a ponerme en labor con mis deberes, puse en práctica la ecuación Devoner de traducción que descubrí en un viejo libro de John Mcalister, el mayor experto en traducción del mundo mágico. La tinta de mi pluma se desvió desastrosamente de su trazo por culpa del temblor provocado por el aterrizaje de Crookshanks sobre el escritorio.

-**Crookshanks no**-le dije indignada al felino que me miraba con indiferencia-**Mira que desastre, has echado a perder dos horas de trabajo.**

Crookshanks me ignoro completamente y volvió a rasgar con esmero la madera de la ventana.

**-¿Qué ocurre Crookshanks?**-le pregunte bastante intrigada, era bastante extraño que mi tranquilo animal se comportara de tal forma.

Abrí la ventana que daba a un angosto callejón, la visión de un cuerpo maltrecho y las manchas de sangre de alrededor me pusieron alerta. Una persona estaba muerta o muy mal herida en el callejón. Mi sentimiento Griffindor afloro dentro de mí, no podía dejar allí a una persona que quizás pudiera estar aun viva.

**-¡Harry! ¡Ron!-**grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras salía apresurada de mi habitación casi tropezando con Crookshanks que había saltado siguiendo mis pasos.

**-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?-**Harry había salido corriendo de su cuarto a mi llamada de alerta.

-**Hay un cuerpo en el callejón**-la cara pétrea de Harry me hizo recordar lo que la muerte afectaba a mi amigo.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-**dijo Ron con todavía el sueño en el rostro.

**-No hay tiempo**-dijo Harry casi volando por los escalones hacia la primera planta.

El callejón era muy estrecho y con el crepúsculo todo estaba rodeado de sombras. En seguida detecte el cuerpo tumbado bocabajo que había visto desde la ventana.

**-Rápido Harry, esta allí-**le señale a mi amigo el sitio exacto donde el individuo estaba tendido todo lo largo que era.

Harry y Ron consiguieron darle la vuelta, en el oscuro callejón solo pude distinguir un cabello claro y unas facciones jóvenes y afiladas.

**-Malfoy**-mi cuerpo se tenso al darme cuenta de mi descubrimiento, mire a Harry que tenía el rostro pétreo, sabia que se estaba debatiendo en lo que debería hacer.-**Harry, esta vivo pero muy débil**-mi amigo me miro un instante y luego puso sus ojos sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Malfoy.

**-Ron, ayúdame a llevarlo dentro**-Harry levanto los hombros del rubio.

**-Pero Harry…-**Ron no terminó la frase, la mirada de Harry le disuadió de decir nada mas. Ron levanto los pies de Malfoy y ayudo a su amigo a llevar el cuerpo dentro de la casa.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, intente moverme pero el dolor intenso en mi costado me detuvo, el pecho me ardía y escocia. Sentí lo que parecían vendas aprisionarme el torso. Moví los dedos que se habían convertido en mis nuevos ojos, bajo las yemas de los dedos me explane en acariciar el suave relleno de plumas donde estaba tumbado, tan parecido a las camas de la mansión Malfoy y por un momento me asuste al pensar que me habían atrapado. Pero mi mente se relajo al pensar que si fuera así me encontraría en una prisión oscura y no en una mullida cama. Una discusión lejana llego a mis oídos pero no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder distinguir las palabras, los sonidos me llegaban como un pequeño murmullo.

La puerta cerrándose me sobresalto, alguien se acerca hasta donde yo estaba. Quise levantarme no sentirme tan indefenso como me he sentido durante estos últimos meses. Por una vez en la vida quise tener a alguien en el que poder confiar el peso de mi vida porque yo ya no tenia fuerzas para soportarlo.

Los pasos eran livianos, demasiado ligeros para ser un hombre corpulento. Puede que fuera una mujer o un elfo domestico. Una mano tibia se poso en mi frente, desprendía un suave aroma a vainilla. El olor dulzón me hizo relajarme y sin darme cuenta del movimiento mi nariz se acerco aun más a esa fuente del maravilloso aroma.

La mano fue retirada violentamente de mi frente. Los pasos volvieron a hacerse presentes y la puerta se abrió lentamente para a continuación cerrarse con un suave clic.

Con el recuerdo del aroma me quede nuevamente dormido, sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquilo y en paz.

Las sacudidas que note en mi cuerpo despertaron todo el dolor dormido en mi cuerpo, no pude evitar soltar un gruñido de dolor.

**-Ya basta Ron, le abrirás las heridas-**esa voz y ese nombre hicieron que se me erizara el vello de los brazos. Debía ser un sueño o imaginaciones mías. Seguro que habría mucha gente con un nombre tan vulgar como Ron, no tenia porque ser Ronald Weasley.

-**Se hace el dormido, Hermione**-mis ilusiones se hicieron añicos al reconocer la voz y el nombre de la chica. Solo me faltaba escuchar la voz del tercer integrante para crispar lo poco que quedaban de mis nervios.

**-Malfoy ya basta de actuar, sabemos que estas despierto**-y ahí estaba el clic que hizo mis nervios polvo, Potter, Harry Potter me hablaba desde el punto mas alejado de la habitación, según pude reconocer por la intensidad de su voz, acusándome de estar dormido cuando verdaderamente estaba conmocionado y herido. Pobre de mi, salía del fuego para meterme en las brasas del trío dorado.

**-Hasta hace un momento estaba dormido, pero la cacatúa de tu amigo me ha despertado**-el sonido de mi voz salio como un graznido de cuervo.

**-Menos prepotencia Malfoy, te hemos salvado tu esquelético culo de la muerte**-las palabras de Weasley se me clavaron en el estomago como una coz de hipogrifo en el mismo.

**-Cien millones de puntos para Griffindor**-me reí de mi ingenioso comentario, no hacia falta poder ver para imaginarme la cara de idiota de Weasley, pero las sacudidas de la risa me provocaron un dolor intenso en las costillas y tuve que detener mi estruendosa risa.

**-Yo no lo veo tan mal Harry, deberíamos devolverlo al asqueroso callejón donde lo encontramos**-Weasley parecía fastidiado, ese estado de animo lo atribuía a mi presencia. Algo que me alegro el momento.

**-Vaya Weasley he estado en tu casa y yo sin saberlo**-los insultos de Weasley me llegaron como elogios, cuanto había extrañado una buena discusión.

**-Tranquilízate Ron, no caigas en sus provocaciones**-escuche la voz de Granger que hasta el momento apenas había intervenido.

**-Pero míralo Hermione, se esta burlando. Ni siquiera se digna a abrir los ojos, juega con nosotros**-los resoplidos de Weasley me hicieron gracia, ojala solo estuviera jugando con ellos.

-**Si** **no abro los ojos Weasley es porque no habría diferencia de tenerlos cerrados**-todos ellos quedaron en silencio.

**-¿Qué insinúas Malfoy**?-la pregunta me pareció estupida, ¿cuanto se puede insinuar con esa frase?

**-Que no abro los ojos porque vería exactamente lo mismo que cerrados, es decir, nada absolutamente.-**intente ser lo más claro posible pero ellos parecían confusos, les faltaba un plátano y rascarse la cabeza para parecer completamente un primate, bueno Weasley ya lo parecía de antes.

-**Ron quédate con el, mientras yo y Hermione llamaremos a la orden**-Potter empezaba a ordenar a sus tropas. Pero me intrigo lo de la orden, ¿que querría hacer?.

**-Pero Harry, no quiero quedarme con él**-parecía que Weasley estaba bastante cabreado con la opción de ser mi perro guardián, yo también prefería que no se quedara.

**-Si no te importa Potter yo también prefiero que no se quede, su olor me provoca jaqueca.-**oí a Weasley resoplar con furia contenida.

**-Hermione ve con Ron, yo me quedare vigilándole**-los pasos de Potter se hicieron mas próximos hasta donde yo estaba.

-**Harry tienes que ser tu el que los reúna, no se fiaran ni de Ron ni de mi**-espere la negativa de Potter a que su preciada Granger se quedara a solas conmigo, pero no la oí llegar nunca.

**-No tardaremos nada y si te hiciera algo solo tienes que gritar y estaremos aquí enseguida**-oí como le decía Potter, como si yo fuera una gran amenaza.

**-No te preocupes, esta desarmado y si es verdad que esta ciego no se atreverá a hacer nada**-Granger parecía segura y sin ningún miedo a mi presencia, siempre tan altiva la sangre sucia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Juzgado

Estaba cansada de la sobreprotección de mis amigos. Entiendo que se preocupen por mí, ya que yo hago lo mismo. Pero lo suyo siempre es en exceso, esa sobreprotección a veces me halaga y me enternece pero con mayor frecuencia me frustra e irrita. Este era el caso, Malfoy estaba herido, desarmado y si no me equivocaba ciego, pues ellos todavía me creían lo suficientemente indefensa como para que el malvado rubio me atacara. Por las barbas de Merlín, estaba armada y soy lo suficientemente lista como para apañármelas sin que Harry ni Ron me supervisen. ¿Que se creían que iba a hacer?, ¿darle la varita y atarme yo misma a la pata de la cama?

Malfoy tenía el entrecejo fruncido, quizás dándole vueltas a su dilema. Si era un poco listo sabría lo que le vendría.

**-Una fotografía te durara mas tiempo**-me dijo Malfoy volviendo su rostro hacia mi dirección.

**-¿Cómo…-**

**-Puedes llamarlo don, pero noto cuando me taladran con la mirada**-me dijo con una mueca desagradable en los labios.

**-Yo diría que es más bien que estas fingiendo y puedes ver perfectamente**-me acerque un poco más a la cama con la intención de descubrir su falsa.

**-Te creía mas lista-**surisa me indigno por completo-**En el caso de que viera, no tengo rayos x para ver con los ojos cerrados ¿no crees?**

**-Puedes no tener los ojos completamente cerrados ¿no crees?**-le conteste con el mismo tono petulante que el había utilizado conmigo.

**-Acércate y mira por ti misma, Sabelotodo**-su tono junto con el antiguo apelativo fueron los que me impulsaron a acercarme a pesar de pensar que era una tontería.

Me quede sorprendida por lo que vi, sus ojos de un gris acero habían quedado reducidos a un gris blanquecino. Parecía que una capa blanca los había velado. Aun así, todavía veía en ellos crueldad y vileza brillando con malicia y un tono de cansancio y melancolía que se cruzaba en la profundidad de sus ojos tormentosos.

**-Creo que con esto quedas bastante convencida**-dijo sacándome de mi estupor.

**-Es por un hechizo**-le afirme en vez de preguntarle.

**-Mas bien un efecto secundario de un hechizo**-sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

**-¿Quién?**-mi pregunta pareció sorprenderle, sus manos apretaron con rigidez el cobertor de la cama.

**-Ya que voy a tener que responder preguntas, prefiero hacerlo de una vez y no tener que volver a repetirlo delante de mas gente, así que tendrás que esperar Granger**-su ceño se arrugo ligeramente, empecé a sospechar que ese gesto significaba preocupación.

**-Te aconsejo que digas la verdad Malfoy**-su cara se volvió hacia mi como interrogándome por esa afirmación.

**-De que digas la verdad dependerá tu protección en esta casa**-le respondí, mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón orejero cerca de su cama.

**-No soy estúpido Granger, no es por la verdad por lo que me protegeréis, será por vuestros cánones de lo correcto.**

**-Dices no serlo pero lo pareces si piensas que con mentiras podrás proteger tu pellejo**-mi indignación fue a mayores cuando una sonrisa curvo sus malévolos labios.

-**Vaya, me sorprendes Granger, nunca pensé que estarías de acuerdo con algo que yo dijera**-su sonrisa se ensancho hasta demostrar una hilera de blanquísimos dientes-**Ciertamente me sorprende**.

**-Solo reconozco algo que es cierto, nosotros defendemos lo correcto no lo mas beneficioso, solo te lo concedo.**

**-Entonces, ¿me estas reconociendo que si digo algo que es cierto, no lo tacharas de mentira solo porque salga de mi boca?**

**-Eso es, todos aquí confiaran en la verdad sin importar de donde salga**.-su risotada me desconcertó, entonces comprendí la ironía en mis propias palabras. Nadie le creería por ser quien era aunque dijera la verdad.

**-¿Lo comprendes ahora?, quizás San Potter me permita recuperarme antes de entregarme al ministerio**.-sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia e ironía pero también estaban salpicadas de derrota.

**-¿Y si yo te doy una oportunidad?**-su asombro fue equiparable al mío, ni yo misma supe porque lo hacia pero en ese momento me pareció tan injusto**.-¿Me juras aquí sobre lo que mas quieres que no cometería un error al intentar demostrar que tus intenciones son buenas?**

**-No entiendo tus razones**-su gesto pensativo volvió a su rostro-**Pero te aseguro que lo que menos deseo es beneficiar al Lord Tenebroso**-quise creerlo algo dentro de mi lanzo una chispa de esperanza sobre el.

Sus palabras me habían impactado, pero ¿acaso no era lo que esperaba en lo mas profundo?, en alguien en el que poder confiar un poco del peso que tanto me costaba llevar a cuestas, pero ¿Granger?. La idea me resultaba tan irónica, la sangre sucia en la que me había empeñado todos estos años de martirizar hasta lo indecible. ¿Y si resultaba un truco?, ¿Una manera de devolverme todos los años de sufrimientos infringidos?. No, imposible, no resultaba Griffindor en lo absoluto. Ellos no eran como yo que me movía por intereses, ellos se movían por la verdad y la justicia, tan típicamente heroico que me revolvía las entrañas. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpidamente bueno?. Tenia que agradecer esos estúpidos sentimientos que me salvarían el culo, pero aun así me producían arcadas.

La escuche desplomarse, que poco femenino de su parte, sobre algún tipo de asiento no muy lejos de mi.

Me dedique un momento a oler la estancia, mi nariz se había desarrollado de forma extraordinaria y podía percibir el tenue aroma de las cosas. Pero la concentración de polvo me molestaba en la tarea.

Pude oler el característico aroma de la caoba, bastante envejecida por el toque acido que percibía, debía pertenecer a la madera de la cama porque el olor estaba demasiado próximo a mi. A mi derecha pino y un casi imperceptible olor a vinagre, sin duda una ventana. A mi izquierda el fuerte olor del cuero y flotando en el ambiente el cautivador olor a vainilla, Granger sobre lo que podría ser un sillón o un sofá. Así que era suyo el olor a vainilla, me resultaba demasiado intrigante que un olor tan sutil lo desasiera una persona tan vulgar como ella.

De repente había algo más, un olor más fuerte, penetrante que se me metió en la nariz. Una vibración en la cama me asusto y el olor se hizo más fuerte aun. Algo suave me acaricio el dorso de la mano.

**-¿Qué demonios…**

**-Crookshanks**-la voz de Granger me relajo, así que era esa bola de pelos tan fea.

**-Quita esa cosa tan fea de mi lado**-mi mueca de asco tuvo que irritarle porque escuche un bufido procedente de ella.

**-Mi gato no es feo, tiene mucha mas clase que tu, Malfoy.**

**-Permíteme que lo niegue Granger, nada tan feo puede tener clase**-tuve que reprimir las ganas de reír imaginándome su cara ofuscada como la que ponía cada vez que el decía algo que ella no creía correcto.

**-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Crookshanks no es feo y un poco mas de respeto porque gracias a el estas ahora aquí.**

**-¡OH! ¡Estupendo!, así me quita el peso de debérselo a alguno de los tres, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima.**-esta vez no pude evitar sonreír.

**-Eres de lo peor Malfoy**-mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

Me sentía mas tranquilo y casi parecía un atisbo de felicidad. Y todo era gracias a Granger, me volví a sentir como si estuviéramos en Hogwarts y mi pesadilla no hubiera empezado nunca. Me desagradaba aceptarlo pero me sentía a gusto con Granger, volviendo a las viejas discusiones, a las viejas pullas que no llegaban a más de mi carácter indecente contra el suyo sumo correcto.

Malfoy era incorregible, como se podía ser tan desagradecido, con sus aires de superioridad a pesar de estar convaleciente en una cama y sin poder ver nada. Aun así no me podría imaginar a un Malfoy distinto, creyéndose dueño de todo y estando a sus anchas a pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Y a la vez me dio pena, empezaba a pensar que se comportaba así por su inseguridad y como una forma de controlar la situación.

No sabia apenas de su familia, sabia que su padre estaba en Azkaban, de su madre no sabia nada. Y parecía realmente solo, en Howgart los únicos amigos con los que lo había visto habían sido Crabe y Goyle, y según se rumoreaba por que el padre de Malfoy tenia bastante influencia sobre los padres de estos dos. Quizás si hubiera tenido buenos amigos no habría sido así, se habría comportado de otra manera. No pude evitar sentir lastima a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho pasar en el pasado.

Oí la voz de Harry y pocos segundos después entro acompañado de Ron, los dos pasearon sus miradas de Malfoy a mi, como esperando encontrar a Malfoy sobre mi, torturándome.

**-Los…chicos no tardaran en llegar**-vi que Harry era reticente a decir nombres delante de Malfoy, no me extraño demasiado después de todo ser miembro de la orden traía grandes riesgos.

**-Harry**-me acerque hasta su lado**-Necesitamos Verita Serum, ¿Crees que podrías contactar con Tonks para pedirle que intente sacar una muestra del Ministerio?-**le susurre a Harry mientras observaba su cara de sorpresa por la petición.

**-Buena idea Hermione, intentare contactar con ella ahora mismo**-hizo amago de irse pero al ver que Ron le seguía se mostró reticente a marcharse**-¿Te importa volver a quedarte con él?**-me pregunto con un tono de remordimiento que me hizo sonreír.

**-No es la mejor compañía pero creo que podré resistirlo**-mi sonrisa fue contagiosa porque Harry me respondió con otra.

**-Muy inteligente Granger**-Malfoy me hablo segundos después de que Harry cerrara la puerta.-**Verita Serum**-no me esperaba aquello, hable lo suficientemente bajo para que ni siquiera Ron que estaba a unos pocos pasos pudiera escucharme y sin embargo él que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación había conseguido escucharlo.

**-Tus otros sentidos se han desarrollado**-dije comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido, su cuerpo al verse carente del sentido de la vista, había desarrollado los otros sentidos para suplir esa carencia.

**-Muy perspicaz Granger, no creo que a San Potter o al pobretón se les hubiera ocurrido-**me indignó la forma por la que los había llamado, después de todo gracias a nosotros estaba a salvo.

**-No te consiento que les llames así, gracias a ellos ahora estas con vida tenles un poco de respeto**-maldito Malfoy que había conseguido que explotara.

**-Las viejas costumbre ya sabes, no se pierden tan fácilmente-**quise estrangularlo por la sonrisa divertida que se instaló en sus labios.

**-Mas te vale cambiarlas porque la próxima vez puede ser que nadie detenga a Ron de darte tu merecido**-su sonrisa se esfumo y la mía se hizo presente, fue una amenaza poco sutil pero muy efectiva.

**-No es de extrañar, Weasley es un desastre con la magia y la única forma que tiene de ganarme es con la fuerza física**.-tenia un tono tranquilo para hablar pero pude notar la rabia contenida.

**-Eso es una tontería, Ron ha mejorado mucho con la magia y a parte tu constitución física es muy parecida a la de Ron-**pensé en las veces que había curado las heridas de Ron y ahora también había visto el cuerpo de Malfoy al curar sus heridas. Me avergonzaba pensarlo pero su cuerpo era muy diferente de lo que había pensado, siempre pensé que era demasiado delgado y escuálido. Pero ahora que lo había visto podía desmentir cada uno de esos pensamientos, su cuerpo no era delgado sino esbelto y fibroso, no era muy musculoso pero tenía un cuerpo bien delineado. El pecho estaba torneado y el vientre plano salpicado de un poco de bello oscuro, tenía los hombros anchos. Pero cuando llevaba camisa solo parecía delgaducho, pensé en como cambian las cosas mirándolas de cerca. ¿Podría ser el caso de Draco Malfoy? Ahora que tenía la ocasión de tenerlo cerca, ¿Podría ser que viera matices que antes no podía ver?

**-No tiene nada que ver la constitución física, Granger**-sus palabras me despertaron de mis ensoñaciones y agradecí que no pudiera ver nada para que no notara mi rubor por pensar en tantas tonterías**-Es la educación, un caballero solo se bate en duelo con la magia, el contacto físico es para el pueblo llano**.

**-Como siempre tan retrógrado Malfoy, te recuerdo que los estamentos hace mucho que dejaron de existir y también tus ideales medievales.**

**-Los grandes ideales nunca dejan de existir sino que se transforman**-me irrite bastante por la respuesta pero sentía curiosidad por saber cual era dicha transformación.

**-Es cierto que los títulos de nobleza dejaron de ser la imposición mas importante, pero ahora se imponen otras que no carecen de importancia**-se detuvo un segundo para girar su cara hacia mi dirección y dirigirme una sonrisa de superioridad-**Ricos y pobres; guapos y feos; siempre Granger, siempre habrá distinciones que harán a unos pocos superiores al resto.**

Sangres Sucia y Sangres pura, pensé y me asombre de que el no lo mencionara, ¿quizás ya no estaba de acuerdo con esos ideales?.

**-¿Y que me dices de la inteligencia?-**me volví a sorprender descubriéndome una conversación normal con Draco Malfoy.

**-También es uno de los requisitos pero no esta entre mis primeros.**

**-¿Tienes una lista de los requisitos?**-le pregunte con una carcajada

**-Por supuesto, una lista de prioridades-**una mueca de incredulidad se cruzo en sus labios-**Supongo que también tu tendrás una pero de otros temas**.

**-Por favor vislúmbrame con tu mas altos requisitos**-intente no reírme pero me resulto tan imposible como no replicarle.

**-Tu ignorancia me sorprende Granger**-su sonrisa petulante volvió a hacer acto de presencia**-¿Hace falta que diga cuales son mis requisitos?**

**-No, supongo que no**-quise comprobar mi teoría-**Ser Sangre pura.-**el empezó a negar con la cabeza.

**-Nunca fue una de mis prioridades**-su sonrisa fue genuina quizás divertido al imaginar mi cara ante tal confesión-**No se lo comentes a mi padre, le daría un infarto.**

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué?**-fue lo único que conseguí decir.

**-Muy fácil, Granger**-su sonrisa se esfumo se volvió un rictus sin sentimiento.-**Mi padre, me lo exigía y no le temblaba el pulso al recordarme mis deberes con mi familia y nuestra causa.**

**-¿Por qué me confiesas esto?**

**-Solo respondía a tu pregunta, **

**-Yo no sabia…-**me vi interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

**-Todo esta listo Herms, ya han llegado los que podían venir y también "eso" que me pediste.-**Harry parecía nervioso al tener que llevar tanto secretismo.

**-Enseguida bajo con Malfoy**

**-Te ayudare a llevarlo hasta abajo.**

**-No te preocupes puedo yo sola**-la cara de Harry mostraba confusión-**Quiero hablar un momento a solas con él.**-Harry dudo un instante pero finalmente salio de la habitación a regañadientes.

Malfoy parecía tranquilo, su rostro estaba pétreo pero relajado, lo único que lo delataba eran sus manos, firmemente apretadas contra la colcha de terciopelo que le cubría las piernas.

**-Vamos Malfoy, llego el momento-**me acerque hasta él para ayudarlo a levantarse pero me lo impidió alzando la mano.

**-Todavía puedo levantarme yo solo, Granger.**

Unos cuantos gruñidos de dolor y unas pocas casi caídas consiguió levantarse y mantenerse firme.

Fui a agarrarle la mano pero me detuve en seco al sentir que eso resultaría demasiado íntimo, vale que en estos momentos me sentía más a gusto con Malfoy pero cogerlo por la mano resultaría demasiado familiar. Me limite a rodear su muñeca, pero en ese instante lo note tensarse, era obvio que le incomodaba tanto como a mi.

**-Espera Granger**-su voz me llego de sobre aviso y me asusto-**¿Qué llevo puesto?**

Me separe unos pasos intentando procesar esa pregunta y no pude evitar sonreír por lo que vendría.

-**Un viejo pijama de Harry**- sonreí aun mas al ver la cara desencajada de Malfoy

**-¿Queeee?**-su cara de horror fue realmente graciosa-**¿Donde esta mi ropa?**

**-En la basura**-la vena de su cuello empezó a hacerse muy notoria-**Estaba destrozada y no se podía hacer nada con ella.**

**-Por las barbas de Merlín, Granger ¿y tu te consideras una bruja?**-fue un siseo amenazante como el aviso de una serpiente antes de atacar.**-traela aquí y reparala, me niego a llevar un minuto mas estos trapos.**

**-No se Malfoy, eso me ha sonado mucho a orden y por aquí no se ordena se piden y de buena manera**-no iba a permitir que me impusiera como a uno mas de sus criados.

**-¿Serias tan amable de traer mi ropa y repararla?**-su mandíbula estaba muy tensa y sus puños fuertemente cerrados, se notaba que aquella pequeña petición le había costado horrores y aunque no escuche un por favor, por esa vez se lo concedería.

**-Accio ropa-**y en un momento tuve su ropa completamente destrozada y llena de polvo entre las manos-**Reparo-** y sus ropas quedaron impecables.

Se las entregue y se estuvo quieto por un momento acariciando con delicadeza la seda de la camisa negra.

-**¿Podras vestirte solo o quieres que llame...**

**-Me he valido por mi mismo ultimamente, vestirme es el menor de mis problemas**-su voz sonaba cansada y resentida.

Empezó a desvestirse y yo me volví de espaldas ruborizada por su falta de pudor.

**-Gracias, Granger**-eso si que no me lo había esperado, me volví a mirarlo impresionada por el agradecimiento**-No todo el mundo trataría a un enemigo como lo has hecho tu, me has dado una oportunidad, mucho mas de lo que hubiera esperado por mi-**en ese momento note mi mandíbula descolgada de su posición habitual, había tan poco del niño pijo que había conocido en esas palabras tan maduras, y me hizo preguntarme si esta situación le habría hecho madurar de golpe, por la necesidad del momento.

**-Espera-**sus manos se detuvieron en la tarea de abotonar la camisa**-te has equivocado de ojal**-mis manos fueron hasta su camisa desabotonando dos de los botones mas bonitos que había visto en mi vida, parecían labrados en alguna piedra negra con un brillo precioso, cuando desabroche el tercero me di cuenta de la rara situación en la que me encontraba, en la intimidad en la que me encontraba con el que no hace mucho había sido mi peor enemigo. Mire su rostro y parecía mas sorprendido de lo que yo estaba ahora. Mis manos volaron por el recorrido hacia abajo lo mas rápido que pude-Ya esta-dije alejándome un par de pasos del calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Vi como pasaba los largos dedos por el cabello platinado intentando echar para atrás los mechones rebeldes que le caían sobre la cara.

**-Cuando quieras Granger, estoy listo para la decapitación**-dijo con aire lúgubre y pesimista.

No dije nada por que presentía que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, me sentía nerviosa por el resultado porque yo ya había hecho mi sentencia, para bien o para mal, confiaría en Draco Malfoy y haría todo lo que fuera por ayudarlo.

Guié a Malfoy hasta el salón, donde el ambiente era tenso ante nuestro ingreso a la sala.

Los gemelos Weasley lo miraba con un fruncimiento de frente y con una mueca muy parecida al asco, junto a ellos ojo loco Moodie lo miraba fijamente como analizando la historia que seguro ya les habían contado. La señora Weasley lo miraba con compasión en sus ojos marrones. Nimphadora Tonks solo lo miraba con curiosidad y sin ningún rastro de odio en la mirada.

Note como Malfoy se tensaba a mi lado y sin pensarlo siquiera apreté su muñeca para darle ánimos. Sentí bajo mi mano como se relajaba un poco y sonreí por ello.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado y siento mucho la tardanza, no hay excusas ni perdon para tanto tiempo, solo intentare no tardar en publicar la continuacion.

¿Que les parecio la conti? Creo que lo estoy forzando un poco, ¿que creen?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Verita Serum

**-Malfoy, siéntate aquí-**le dije guiándolo hasta un par de sillas que quedaban libres.

Note a Malfoy nervioso pero en ningún momento lo demostraba abiertamente. Yo pude notarlo porque sentí el tenue temblor de su cuerpo. Me llene de un sentimiento protector que jamas en mi vida había sentido. Era tan fuerte que me hizo sentirme furiosa con aquellos que lo miraban con tanta indiferencia.

**-Por favor Alastor, revisa los ojos del chico-**dijo la señora Weasley con un tono de preocupación que solo utilizaría en sus hijos.

Draco hizo un respingo al oír el nombre del antiguo profesor de Hogwarts.

**-Espere profesor, antes deberíamos votar-**dijo Fredd.

**-Si, yo voto por echarlo junto a sus colegas mortifagos**- Corroboró George

**-La salud de Malfoy es lo primero**-dije con un tono que no conocía en mi. Fue un tono cortante que hizo que me ganara la mirada sorprendida de mas de uno.

**-Fredd, George ya basta**-la señora Weasley parecía enfadada por la actitud de sus hijos-**Acaso no os dais cuenta que el chico esta herido**.

**-Pero mamá sigue siendo un mortifago**-dijo Fredd intentando convencer a su madre.

**-Quizás deberíamos revisar sus ojos e interrogarlo para confirmar su historia**-dijo Tonks llamando la atención de todos.

Fredd y George se enfurruñaron y yo no pude evitar alegrarme porque los demás no hicieran caso a sus comentarios.

Ojo Loco Moody se acerco hasta donde estaba Malfoy y yo no pude evitar moverme un poco en mi asiento incomoda.

**-Necesito que abras los ojos**-dijo secamente el profesor.**-Esto es demasiado raro**-dijo ojo loco revisando los ojos grises velados de Malfoy- **Sin duda es un efecto secundario de una maldición o quizás de una combinación de varias.**

**-Malfoy debes beber esto-**le ofrecí el frasco de Verita Serum. Él tomo el recipiente entre sus manos y después de un segundo de duda lo ingirió de un trago

**-Bien, ¿Como te llamas?**-empezó a preguntar el ex auror.

**-Draco Malfoy**-dijo Malfoy escuetamente como si fuera un robot que contestaba automáticamente.

**-¿Eres un mortifago?**

**-Soy un desertor**.-dijo provocando bufidos entre los Weasley

**-¿Que ocurrió cuanto te paso el incidente de la ceguera?**

**-Al no completar mi misión fui castigado a muerte, pero un aliado me ayudo a escapar**-note que Malfoy apenas había revelado detalles del incidente, dando a entender que no le agradaba estar siendo forzado a contestar.

**-¿Que misión no completaste y quien te ayudo a escapar?**

-**No mate a Dumbledore**-dijo Malfoy con reticencia-**Fue Snape quien me ayudo a escapar.**

Harry se levanto bruscamente del asiento.

**-Snape es un asesino, si él te ayudo entonces tus intenciones no deben ser buenas**-el grito de Harry me sobresalto.

**-Harry tranquilizate por favor**-dijo la señora Weasley

Harry miro un momento a la señora Weasley pero volvió a sentarse clavando su mirada en Malfoy.

**-Cuando escapaste ¿donde estuviste?**-continuo ojo loco-**¿Que ocurrió?**

**-Escondido, no conozco la localización**-la respiración de Malfoy se hizo mas liviana, presagio de que recordaba algo que no le gustaba.-**Un tiempo después nos atacaron, descubrieron donde estaba escondido.**

-**¿Nos? ¿Quien estaba contigo? ¿Snape?**

-**No, Snape no podía arriesgarse**-su mandíbula se tenso-**Bastante recibiría por dejarme escapar, fue otra persona**-el rictus de su mandíbula se relajo- **Hoggan Marsters, Snape me dejo a su cargo.**

-**¿Donde esta él ahora?**

**-Muerto-**sus puños, que reposaban sobre sus piernas, se cerraron con fuerza hasta volver los nudillos blancos- **Murió protegiéndome.**

**-¿Que era Marster para Voldemort?**-el escalofrío de Malfoy, al escuchar el nombre, no fue desapercibido por nadie.

**-Un renegado mas-**dijo Malfoy recuperándose al instante-**Marster era un antiguo amigo de Snape, un sangre pura que no quiso ser un aliado de...** -Malfoy se quedo callado pero todos pudimos entender a quien se refería.

**-¿Por que no se unió entonces a nuestra causa?**-pregunto uno de los gemelos-**Si no quería ser uno de ellos lo mas normal es que hubiera sido uno de los nuestros.**

-**No todos los que no se alían con Voldemort se unen a la causa contraria muchacho**-dijo ojo loco-**La mayoría están demasiado asustados y ocupados escondiéndose como para pensar en luchar contra él.**

-**¿Sabes cuales fueron las maldiciones que te provocaron la ceguera?**

**-No escuche los hechizos**-la mandíbula volvía a estar tensa-**Me desmaye y cuando recupere el conocimiento ya no veía nada.**

-**Esta bien, creo que es hora de votar**-dijo ojo loco zanjando así el interrogatorio.

-**Hermione, ¿puedes llevar a Malfoy a su habitación?**-me pregunto la señora Weasley con el rostro preocupado.

**-Creo que tiene derecho a estar delante mientras se decide-**dije recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de todos los integrantes de la habitación.

**-Nadie dice lo contrario**-dijo la señora Weasley claramente incomoda-**Solo pensaba en la salud de Malfoy.**

**-Que decida él entonces**-les dije claramente irritada-**¿Quieres quedarte aquí Malfoy o ir a la habitación?**-mi mirada se poso en el rostro pétreo de él, parecía preocupado y algo mas que no supe identificar.

**-Prefiero saberlo ya**-fue su única respuesta.

**-Que sea pues**-dijo Ojoloco aliviando un poco el pesado ambiente de la habitación.

**-Nosotros votamos que se vaya**-dijeron al unisono los gemelos.

-**Yo tampoco quiero que se quede**-dijo Ron con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cara de pocos amigos.

**-Creo que la pequeña sabandija podría resultar de ayuda contra Voldemort-**vi como Ron dio un ligero respingo en el asiento, odiaba sentir como los demás se encogían ante la mención de ese nombre.-**Voto que si**

**-El chico no tiene donde ir y como dice Moody puede ser de ayuda**-los chicos Weasley resoplaron ante la respuesta de su madre.

-**Mi voto es que si**-dije secamente llevándome la mirada furibunda de Ron.

**-Lo siento pero aunque seamos familia no creo que sea consecuente que te quedes aquí**-la respuesta de Tonks me llego por sorpresa, hice un recuento rápido de votos y teníamos desventaja, pensé que la decisión final era de Harry. Después de todo era el dueño de la casa y al que al final de cuentas tenia mas peso allí.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar en Harry. Parecía demasiado serio, quizás sopesando lo que debía hacer.

**-No**-dijo finalmente-**No creo que sea buena idea que él se quede**-sus palabras llenaron de diferentes respuestas a cada uno de los presentes.

Ron parecía satisfecho por la decisión de su amigo, los gemelos Weasley cabeceaban apreciativos por su respuestas y Tonks palmeo la espalda de Harry.

Ojoloco no se movió de su sitio pero se notaba su desacuerdo en el rictus de los labios, la señora Weasley parecía preocupada por la situación y miraba alternativamente a Harry y Malfoy. Yo simplemente mire a Harry, no entendía su decisión, después de todo Malfoy no tenia nada ni a nadie, estaba solo y Harry le daba la espalda.

Mire a Malfoy pero su rostro no mostraba nada, solo sus manos convertidas en apretados puños daban a entender lo que sentía por dentro.

Malfoy se levanto de la silla con un movimiento brusco y bastante tambaleante.

**-No voy a suplicarte Potter**-sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor contenido-**Yo no pedí estar aquí, preferiría haber muerto en donde demonios me encontrasteis que suplicarte por quedarme**-sus palabras eran veneno escupido por una serpiente-**Despues de todo podemos definir nuestra relación en una palabra, enemigos. Y no esperaría menos de un enemigo, no seria diferente de haber sido al contrario-**dijo aun inducido por el verita serum.

**-No te atrevas a compararme contigo Malfoy-**dijo Harry saltando de su asiento.

**-Como podría comparar a San Potter con un pobre mortal**-sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía.

Harry se lanzo con el puño levantado con toda intención de descargarlo en la cara de Malfoy.

Empuje a Malfoy a un lado, recibiendo a cambio el puño de Harry en mi mejilla.

**-Hermione, lo siento yo no...**-no le di tiempo a terminar de disculparse porque salí corriendo de la habitación.

Me sentí indignada, por nada en especial y al mismo tiempo por todo. Me sentí indignada por la provocación de Malfoy y me sentí furiosa por la reacción física de Harry.

**-Hermione espera**-Harry me cogió del brazo deteniendo mi avance-**Yo no quería hacerte daño, lo siento**-la expresión arrepentida de su rostro me conmovió un poco pero no lo suficiente para calmarme.

-**Ya he oído suficiente Harry**-parecia sorprendido por mis palabras.

-**No lo entiendo Hermione**-me dijo casi con enfado-**¿Por que le defiendes? Te ha amargado la existencia todos los años en Hogwarts.**

-**La situación es distinta, necesita ayuda, necesita a alguien**-mi respuesta pareció desconcertarle.

**-¿Por que es distinta? ¿Por que ahora el necesita de nuestra ayuda?**-Harry parecía enfadarse a cada segundo-**Ya lo oíste, preferiría estar muerto a permanecer aquí.**

-**Es su orgullo el que habla**-Harry me miro consternado-**Tendrías que haberlo visto como lo he visto yo, Harry**-las lagrimas empezaban a desbordarme- **Se que esta asustado, se que esta solo-**en estos momentos parecía poder sentir lo que debía estar sintiendo Malfoy-**Por primera vez he podido ver a través de él, siento que ha sufrido mucho mas de lo que nos ha contado, lo siento aquí**-dije tocándome a la altura del corazón que en esos momentos tronaba desbocado dentro de mi.

**-Eres demasiado buena Hermione-**dijo Harry sin ya enfado alguno en su tono de voz-**El solo se esta aprovechando de eso.**

**-Cree lo que quieras Harry-**ya no me sentía con fuerzas de seguir discutiendo-**El no me pidió nada, yo decidí darle una oportunidad. Eso Harry es lo que nos diferencia de ellos, que nosotros damos oportunidades.**-y con eso me decidí dejarle allí y zanjar la discusión.

**-De acuerdo, tu ganas-**dijo sorprendiéndome con ello-**Me has hecho sentirme el malo, puede quedarse pero a la mínima que me de razones se marchara de aquí**.

-**Gracias Harry**-me lance a sus brazos que me rodearon gustosos-**Sabia que tomarías la decisión adecuada.**

Harry y yo fuimos a la sala donde seguro todavía estarían aguardando los demás.

Cuando entramos lo primero que hice fue buscar a Malfoy con la mirada. Estaba sentado de forma derrotada en la silla, su mirada vacía dirigida al suelo de madera. Se notaba que estaba tenso, parecía una fiera preparada para pelear a la mínima provocación.

**-Hermione, cielo ¿te encuentras bien?**-la señora Weasley parecía preocupada.

Asentí ruborizada, note por primera vez que era el centro de atención de todos los que se encontraban allí.

-**Escuchadme por favor**-dijo Harry devolviendo la atención de mi hacia él.-**He estado pensando y me he dado cuenta que he tomado la decisión sobre Malfoy a la ligera, tome la decisión valorando solo una opinión personal y no como correctamente debiera haber hecho**-las caras fueron cambiando, quizás percibiendo ya lo que Harry quería decir.**-Creo que por el momento lo mejor es que Malfoy se quede, sabe demasiado sobre la Orden.**

-**Has elegido correctamente chico**-dijo Ojoloco con una mueca que bien podría parecer una sonrisa.-**La pequeña comadreja podría ser de ayuda a nuestra causa.**

La señora Weasley miro a Malfoy con alivio. Yo misma sentía la preocupación de la señora Weasley y la compartía, de todas formas estaba decidida a salirme con la mía. Desde que Harry había expresado su deseo de que Malfoy no se quedara ya estaba decidida a tener una charla con mi amigo y intentar convencerlo, ni siquiera me atreví a pensar que hubiera hecho sino lo hubiera logrado.

Me acerque a Malfoy mientras escuchaba las protesta de los tres hermanos Weasley.

Malfoy no había cambiado un ápice de la postura en el que lo había visto hace un rato.

**-Granger**-su voz me sorprendió, estaba segura de no haber hecho ruido al acercarme.-**Que poder de persuasión**-su voz todavía irradiaba furia, se notaba que no había conseguido calmarse desde el incidente con Harry.

**-Quien dice que fui yo quien convenció a Harry y no que lo pensó mejor-**le dije sabiendo que no engañaba a nadie, pero me incomodaba que se pensaran que le había suplicado a Harry.

**-Es muy raro, incluso para Potter, que en tan poco tiempo y habiéndome querido dar un puñetazo**-su mirada velada se clavo en mi rostro, ¿como podía saber que justamente estaba allí?-**que de pronto quiera que me quede en su casa, sin duda esto es obra tuya, Granger.**

-**Solo le dije lo evidente y él por si solo se dio cuenta de que estaba mal echarte**-le dije girando levemente mi mirada de la suya, me ponía nerviosa esa mirada que parecía poder ver dentro de mi.

-**Una gran hazaña, sobre todo viendo lo cabeza dura que puede ser tu amigo**-sus ojos se cerraron junto con un gruñido de incomodidad, quizás la luz le molestara en los ojos-**Pero no me quedare aquí.**

**-Pensaba que sabias aprovechar las oportunidades, Malfoy**-sus labios se volvieron un rictus rígido-**Y esta sin dudas en una gran oportunidad, debes reconocer que no te encuentras con todas las facultades para poder defenderte.**

**-Se perfectamente en que situación me encuentro**-fue un siseo peligroso pero sin duda mucho mas aterrador que si hubiera alzado la voz.

**-Entonces piénsalo con la cabeza fría y no con las dudas de la furia, sin duda te darás cuenta que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte.**

**-Sin duda Granger un impresionante poder de persuasión**-no pude evitar una sonrisa por ese comentario.

-**Es mi super poder secreto**-dije participando en la broma-**A parte de poderes mágicos, puedo convencer a mis enemigos a base de discursos-**el amago de sonrisa por parte de el me convenció que nada mejor que una conversación trivial para relajar el ambiente.

**-Un poder interesante**-dijo con una sonrisa torcida-**me acordare de convocar unos tapones para los oídos.**

Tenia una sonrisa bonita de dientes perfectamente blancos. Sentí mis mejillas arder, era la primera vez que reconocía algo bueno en Malfoy. Siempre me pareció que no era nada del otro mundo pero lo cierto era que tenia algunos puntos a su favor. Como esa bonita sonrisa y esos ojos que parecían atravesarme como dagas.

**-No lo vuelvas a hacer**-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-**No vuelvas a encajar por mi un golpe**-su tono de voz estaba crispada.

**-Lo provocaste a propósito**-comprendí de repente-**¿Por que?**

**-Porque el dolor no te deja pensar en nada mas**-no esperaba que me contestara pero el verita serum todavia no se habia disipado-**Y en ese momento solo quería sentir rabia.**

Esa confesión me hizo comprender un poco mas el misterio que era para mi Draco Malfoy. El modo en que bloqueaba los sentimientos que consideraba que lo hacían débiles, decía mucho de una persona insegura y emocionalmente inestable.

**-Pues ahora tienes que decidir fríamente**-le dije sintiendo el estomago encogido-q**uedarte aquí y estar seguro o marcharte en tu estado y arriesgarte con los mortifagos y los agentes del ministerio.**

**-Lo pensare Granger**-sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en los míos, desarmándome con la fuerza que destilaban esos orbes tormentosos.

* * *

Otro capitulo mas que me ha costado horrores dar forma, he intentado hacerlo lo mas realista posible. Quizás me digáis que la personalidad de Malfoy no es la misma pero la he adaptado a las circunstancias. El pobre ha estado encerrado esperando una muerte casi segura, se ha quedado ciego, esta solo. No se vosotros pero yo en su lugar estaría desesperada por encontrar a alguien en quien confiar.

Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones, siempre que sean constructivas. Y espero tardar mucho menos pero esta historia se me desliza por los dedos como las riendas de un caballo desbocado. Gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado de mis desvaríos imaginativos.


End file.
